Here Comes the Headache
by MidgetCake
Summary: Anari and Shien. When these girls are brought in by Koenma's orders, what happens to evryones sanity when all these girls do is fight and act stupid. I just wanted to see what you guys think of it.


* * *

I know I have two other stories that need updating, but this thought came to me today and I wanted to see if its good enough for extra credit in English...I dont have the best grade in that... Maybe if people like this enough, I'll make it into a story.

LOOOOKIE! BEHOLD! THE MAGICAL LINE OF SEPERATION OF AWESOMENESS!

* * *

hehehe...two lines...

* * *

Here Comes the Headache…

Chapter 1: I'm Back…

The day started out pretty normal; waking up late, missing the bus, running to school, getting 4 detentions in 2 classes, being sent to the office, skip the next class, pull a few pranks. You know, usual.

'Ugh. I hate math. So boring. Curse the person who thought of ruining my life.' Math was a cool subject, if you understood it. But, unfortunately, Anari did not.

' This whole class is stupid. When the hell am I gunna walk up to someone and say 'Hey! X MC2!' Ugh. Nerd.'

"Hey, Shien," the black haired, brown eyed girl whispered to her friend. "When the fat old fart sits down, his chair is gunna break! That's what you get for making me do homework!" Anari smiled with childish glee.

Shien laughed lightly, pushing the strands of her brown hair out of her hazel eyes. "He's so fat and old, I think it might break him."

"Or he might fart, either way, both is good." Anari snorted at her friend's joke.

All Anari did was pull out a wheel and loosen the bolts in the seat.

'If he leans back in the seat, the seat would pop off.'

A knock at the door interrupted her 'wonderful' thoughts. As the teacher answered it, Shien turned to Anari.

"I heard that some new students are coming. Think that's them?" Of course Shien would know about stuff like this. After all, she is the Gossip Queen. These things always find a way to her.

Looking up, both girls see 4 boys. Two had black hair and looked beyond bored. One was definitely the average Pretty Boy, and the last was a tall orange haired boy.

'He kinda looks like Kuwabara…and he looks like Yusuke…nah. They're in a gifferent school. They wouldn't come here, would they? Besisdes, Yusuke is my cousin, I should know.' Anari shook her head of her nagging thoughts.

"Okay. Class, settle down," the teacher called. "We have some new students. Meet Suichii," the pretty boy waved. "Hiei," the guy just snorted. "And Kuwabara and Yusuke."

'Er…well, shows how smart I am. Damn thoughts…'

"Anari, why are you staring like that? Shien, what are you two doing?" the teacher asked, glancing at the gaping girls.

"Heh, um…long time, no see, eh, Yusuke? Nice to see you too Kazuma," Anari casually waved and Shien did the same.

Now the attention was directed at the two girls. Yusuke smirked and Kuwabara ran over and grabbed both of the girls' hands. "Oh, my fair ladies, I thank the heavens for sending down the most prettiest angel ever," he preached.

"Um, is that your new catchphrase, 'cuz…it ain't workin'," Shien said, pulling back her hand. "Maybe it would work on Ri, but not me."

Anari scowled. "You ass…" she smiled, goofily. "That rhymed. 'Ri but not me'! But still…you assfart…"

"You're the assfart, you dorkwad!"

"Oh. Those 'em fight'n words!"

"Oh, yes they is!"

"Fine. Bring it, biotch!"

"Oh. It's been brought!" Shien yelled out, snapping her fingers.

"Damn straight!"

"Yeah! What are we fighting about?"

Anari looked thoughtful. "I don't know, I just don't know…" she droned her words out slowly, acting as if someone asked her a life or death question.

"Me either…" Shien replied with the same tone.

"Oh, well. I don't care anymore. Why are we standing?" Anari asked, just noticing her surroundings.

Shien looked around as well. "Dunno, but class is over…"

Everyone in the room looked at the clock or their watches before standing up and leaving class.

Just as everyone left the room Anari and Shien motioned for the boys to wait by the door. Inside the classroom came a sigh then a loud crash.

"ANARI RIENSHI! SHIEN TONOKU! DETENTION!"

* * *

Maybe I should make this more humor than action...what do you think? Besides that I should update my stories...I get that enough from my sister...evil monkey...  



End file.
